


Moment Of Peace

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re his boys, and they’re loud and rambunctious. They fight and biker and make up and plot. They’re mischievous and well behaved, they’re young and mature. They’re his and John craves moments like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sappy, I think it's really cute and an interesting insight into how John looks at his boys.

* * *

 

It’s a surprise - and a rarity - when John actually gets home early from a job for once. It helps, of course, that the job wasn’t actually a job; just a bunch of teens around Dean’s age, maybe older, playing pranks and acting like kids. John sighs as he shuts the Impala door and heads into the rental house; all he wants to do is head straight for his bedroom to unpack and shower. Then crash into bed and sleep off the 11 hour drive.

It doesn’t quite work out like that though, when he’s greeted by the sight of his two sons when he walks into his bedroom. He’s stopped dead in his tracks, all thoughts of shower and unpacking forgotten as his eyes take in the beautiful sight of his naked boys. Dean is leaning back on a stack of pillows bunched up against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. Sammy is curled up sideways in his lap, face tucked into his older brother’s neck, his own legs curled down with one foot tucking under Dean’s knee and the other one pressed to the outside of the joint. John can just make out the little puppy tail that trails down the seam of Dean’s thighs from where it’s connected to Sammy’s butt plug.

Dean has his arms wrapped loosely around Sammy’s waist, fingers interlocked to keep them in place, and John can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. They are sound asleep and they’re so beautiful, so peaceful like this. He sets his duffel bag to the side; unpacking it can wait, right now he just wants to be with his boys. Shrugging out of his clothes, he climbs on to the bed, trying not to jostle its occupants. He props himself on the spare pillows, scooting in close and pulling Sam’s legs over his lap. He wraps an arm around Dean’s shoulders, kissing the boy’s hair as he pulls them both closer to his side.

The boys shift a bit, Dean surfacing slightly from his sleep to lean more into his dad’s touch. He mumbles something unintelligible before settling and falling back to his dreams.

John kisses Dean again and strokes his hand over Sam’s creamy thighs; he loves his boy’s so much, and it’s so rare that they get to spend time like this. Get to have time to just be comfortable and relax, to just soak each other up and be content. His boys… his amazing boys, they continually surprise him and keep him on his toes.

His boys that are growing everyday; Dean’s almost as tall as he is, and Sam… well the kid’s able to out eat both John and Dean. The kid’s going to be huge, probably even taller than John himself. But right now all John wants is this little moment of peace; this calm, stolen moment. He and Dean can ravish their puppy later, can use his sweet little puppy pussy and fill it with their come. Later he can pull his youngest up onto his knees, forcing the boy to straddle his brother while he fucks into him from behind.

Later, he’ll lay his oldest out on the bed; kiss his skin and finger Dean open. He’ll have Sammy suck and lick at his big brother’s cock. Later, when John is good and ready, he’ll slowly sink into Dean, pulling the boy up onto his thighs. He’ll sit Sammy down on Dean’s lap, lowering his sloppy and dripping hole down onto his brother’s big cock; that way he’ll have both of them right there. He’ll take his time, with soft languid thrusts into Dean. He’ll keep an arm around Sammy’s middle, pulling him tightly against his chest so his boys can only take what he’s willing to give. He might quicken his movements, maybe, if he’s close or if they beg prettily enough. They’ll come, Dean filling Sam with even more warm come, Sammy will leave thin ropes of milky fluid over his brother’s tummy, and John will shoot his load deep into his oldest, groaning at the feel of both boys in his arms.

He’ll pull out and watch as his come leaks out of Dean’s puffy pink pucker; watch as Sam collapses onto his brother’s chest and nuzzles into the space between shoulder and neck. He’ll watch as Dean softens inside Sammy’s pussy until his cock isn’t hard enough to stay inside. When it finally slips free he’ll replace their puppy’s tail, locking their combined fluid in that tight channel.

But this is all later, for right now, John just wants to be close and sleep with his boys. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, breathing in the combined scent of his sons; Dean’s scent reminds him of leather and gun oil, while Sam just smells like vanilla and sandalwood soap. It soothes him, and he breaths deep, wanting to smell them and keep their scent as he relaxes into sleep. Dean shifts again, pressing closer and turning into John’s side, their feet touch and one of Dean’s toes catches on his own.

John drifts off with a smile on his face, one arm around Dean’s shoulders and the other on Sam’s legs. With both his boy’s in his arms, John finally falls into dream land.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I love to hear feed back and con-crit, so please let me know who thought what?


End file.
